


Out of the Cold

by EradiKate



Series: Watchful Eyes [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen can't spit it out, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: After facing down Corypheus at Haven and escaping with her life, Katrin Trevelyan is weak and suffering hypothermia.  Cullen is there to take care of her.





	Out of the Cold

“There!  It’s her!”  Cullen raced as best he could through the snow to where the Herald had dropped to her knees.  Dorian, Varric, and Blackwall had turned up hours ago, weary and half-frozen, and every passing minute with no sign of Katrin Trevelyan had worked his panic higher.

 

“Thank the Maker.”  Right behind him, Cassandra’s voice was sharp with relief.  “Bull, help the commander carry the Herald.  She has fainted.”

 

“You got it,” Bull rumbled.  “Come on, Cullen.”

 

Together they lifted the unconscious Katrin, carrying her to the fire where Mother Giselle was tending to a villager wounded in the attack.  “Help her,” Cullen found himself pleading.  Katrin was deathly pale, her lips tinged with blue.

 

The elder woman glanced over and shook her head.  “I’m afraid I cannot do much for her.  She needs rest and warmth, not medicine.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but Bull cut him off.  “Commander, let’s get her into a tent.  We can do more if she’s out of the wind.”  Numbly, he let the Iron Bull lead the way.  Once they were safely out of the blowing snow, they laid her down on a cot that had been piled with blankets.  “We need to get her out of her armor,” Bull continued.  “You’ll need to get out of yours, as well.”

 

“I...what?”  

 

Bull didn’t pause.  “She’s nearly frozen to death.  We need to get her body heat back up to normal, and that’s where you come in.  You’re going to be her personal forge fire.”

 

“I cannot,” Cullen stammered, tensing up immediately.  “Someone else must…”

 

The mercenary fixed him with a pointed glare.  “The boss will go into shock if you delay, Commander.”  Seeing Cullen’s distinct discomfort, however, his gaze softened almost imperceptibly.  “I understand what I’m asking of you.  She won’t be naked, and neither will you.  But this needs to be done.”

 

“Can’t you?”  He was blushing by now, frightfully embarrassed at even the idea of being so close to Katrin.

 

“I need to see to the Chargers.”  He rolled Katrin on her back and started unlacing her boots.

 

Cullen began to unbuckle his armor somewhat stiffly. _Maker’s breath,_ he thought, _is it not enough that she has no idea of the effect she has on me?  This is torment._

 

Bull nodded in gruff approval.  “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.  Bodies are just that to the Qunari.”

 

“I didn’t grow up under the Qun,” Cullen snapped, feeling foolish and all the more irritable for it.  “The Chantry has very different ideas.”

 

“Suit yourself.”  Bull shrugged and dropped Katrin’s boots on the ground.  Cullen turned away, not trusting himself.

 

Once he was free of his armor, Cullen looked back.  “Sweet Maker, Bull!  She’s in her smallclothes!”

 

“Don’t be such a Chantry sister about it,” Bull said.  “Skin to skin contact is more efficient.  Give me your mantle, get out of your breeches and tunic, and get under those blankets with her.”

 

Cullen blushed in earnest, but did as he was told, lying down gingerly.  “She will kill me when she wakes up.”

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”  Bull huffed out a few more words, none of which Cullen recognized in particular but generally understood to be profane.  “Get in close and hold her.  I’ll check on you after I’ve made sure my men are safe.”  For all his growling, Bull laid the mantle over them quite gently and took his leave.

 

Apparently Katrin only looked small next to Bull and Blackwall, her favorite traveling companions, because she was heavier than Cullen had expected her to be.  He drew her back against him, the top of her head just under his nose and his arms wrapped around her waist.  Her limbs were like ice, and he shivered a little.  Gradually, though, the heavy blankets began to warm and her muscles began to relax.

 

The single lantern cast a soft glow over the little tent.  It would have been almost pleasant, except for the fact that Katrin was absolutely unaware of what was happening.  How many times had Cullen found himself idly dreaming of holding her?  Since she had first shyly asked about Templar discipline and vows of celibacy, he had longed to kiss her.  He yearned to hold those beautiful, callused hands.  He wanted to wake with her in the morning and see how dawn light looked on her face.  Everything about her manner spoke of sincerity with an underlying conviction, and his admiration of her had grown daily.

 

On two occasions, he had asked her to walk with him, and thrilled when she readily agreed.  But each time he had been fumbling and awkward, and each time he blundered into speaking of business rather than telling her how lovely she was.  Yet she still smiled at him, still listened to his every word as though he wasn’t a blushing mess.

 

Perhaps it was simply her breeding.  She was, after all, a noblewoman.  Perhaps she was simply kind to all because it was her nature.  Perhaps he was being an idiot, but Cullen knew he was falling.  Andraste save him, Katrin Trevelyan was too easy to love.

 

And with the knowledge of his conundrum crystallized, Cullen lay in the low light and passed the hours thinking of her.


End file.
